Wars
Where there is power, there is conflict. Many lives created and many lives destroyed. The Crystals have seen their fair share of conflict over the years, and they undoubtedly will see more. The First War When the Rift Crystal arrived on Earth, many other Hosts of great power would fight for it. A lone warrior bearing the crystal slew the warring people after a year of battle, taking their crystals to an underground sanctuary where they would never be found. The First Crimson War Two hundred years later, extraterrestrial beings known as Precursors (Not to be confused with the Subnautica Precursors) entered orbit and attempted to deploy a biological weapon but destroyed themselves in the process. The ship fell from orbit and the weapon spread, wiping out many people. The Crystals were uncovered by a group consisting of a group led by Genesis Wright, and together they battled the Crimson into oblivion. Documents on the ship revealed that several ships were sent, but only one made it this far... The Crystals were once again buried, but Genesis's son still lived years after, preserved inside a cryogenic pod inside the alien ship, which was somehow fully functional. The Nova War Around 50,000 years later, a chain of events was set in motion causing the beginning of a war. The Shade crystal armada was approaching fast, and had just entered the solar system's far outer reaches. Their ships were forced to emerge from lightspeed travel early due to the asteroid belt taking out several ships, buying the Earth valuable time. An expedition team uncovered the alien ship in a cave, still intact. They accidentally opened the cryo-pod, releasing Gemina Wright, who ran off. Eventually he stumbled across the nearby cave that held the Crystals, and he obtained the Rift Crystal. Returning to the ship, he obtained the Omega Armor hidden in a high-clearance part of the ship, which was easily torn open by the extra strength given by the Rift Crystal. He fit into society long enough to warn of the imminent danger, which was ignored until several agencies confirmed the arrival of several objects coming through the Mars orbital field. As the ships approached closer, they came into range of high powered cannons stationed on the Earth's Moon as well as Directed Energy Orbital Weapons, which managed to eliminate some of the incoming ships, although three motherships, twenty carriers, twelve dreadnaughts, fifty-three battleships and seventy-five cruisers remained. Luckily for humanity, the Precursors got their timing just right and several Crimson- infested ships traveling at 30% of the speed of light rammed into the fleet, knocking several ships off-course and killing the crew before they could readjust. Many ships collided with one another. One mothership, five carriers, thirty battleships, one dreadnaught, and a mere thirteen cruisers survived. The remaining ships sustained minor damage. Upon entering the atmosphere, most of the remaining ships burned up due to destroyed blast plating. The remaining ships excluding a mothership and a dreadnought were shot down by air defenses and aircraft. The two ships dealt large amounts of damage to major cities before the dreadnought was taken out, crashing into the mothership and leveling a city in the process. The Alpha Shade Host survived along with several thousand footsoldiers, though the majority became infected with Crimson within hours due to trace amounts landing with the wreckage of ships destroyed pre-entry. As soon as a single Crimson-infected Shade was killed, it set off the highly explosive chain reaction caused by a killed Crimson minion. The sheer concentration of hosts, equivalent to a city's population since it infected the dead as well, caused a detonation powerful enough to create a crater two miles deep and twenty-five miles wide, and eject all material involved straight into space, avoiding dust cloud and extinction. Following this lack of crimson and Shade soldiers, the Alpha Shade still continued, hoping to enhance and detonate a reactor to destroy humanity. However, Gemina, the Chaos Knight, and the Life & Holy Crystal Hosts intercepted the Alpha, and using a sword named the Slayer of Kings, Gemina finished the Alpha and destroyed the crystal, and the sword absorbed the energy of the crystal. With the main fleet and the Alpha destroyed, the Shade forces literally dropped dead due to lack of a hive mind controlling them, saving many other planets from destuction. In the aftermath, many Shade ships eventually crashed into the Earth, still dealing massive damage although air defenses that remained still managed to shoot some down. Overall statistics: 2 billion humans dead, 15 trillion Shade dead, possible elimination of the Crimson pathogen. Rift crystal and allies are now a permanent part of society to protect against future attacks. The Ark-CELL war Started by a feud over a crashed satellite holding valuable information, this war left both Ark and CELL devastated. Not many details are known, due to usage of high-yield weaponry killing many, and the few who survived did not want to retell the story. The Second Crimson War A bloody war that lasted from 2050 to 2065 (10200 to 10260) between the Shade and the Crimson Pathogen. Many Shade planets fell to the deadly virus before it was finally eradicated, and the Shade emerged victorious. The CELL/Ark-Ceph War In the period of time between 2050 and 2060, brutal conflict between the combined CELL/Ark forces and the combined Ceph/Demon forces ravaged many planets, ending when Gatekeeper confronted the fully Converged forces of both Ceph and Demon forces, eradicating them once and for all. Many lives were lost.